Crash XD
by DaveAce
Summary: When Cortex finally achieves of capturing Crash, while trying to mutate him using his "Mutatinator Laser" something happens causing the whole universe of Crash to change, Crash suddenly awakens in a bed, but what was that? Did Crash just talk, instead of babble? Crash has awoken in a new dimension! Welcome to the "X-tended Dimension"!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Multiverse

The sky was pitch black, thunder echoed through the outside a giant crooked tower which stood in the middle of a small island. Waves crashed up on the shore of the island, on top of the tower stood a neon red light-up sign that made out the letter "N" which flickered periodically.

"D- Doctor Cortex, the p-prototype of the N-Dimension i- is ready for testing…" an Igor-esque man mumbled standing in front of a desk with the nameplate "Neo Cortex" engraved into it. A tall black chair swung around, in the chair sat a short man whose skin was yellow and somewhat pale, he had a huge head with the only hair he had coming from out the top and the two tufts on the sides of his head. He rubbed his long spikey beard as he spoke.

"Wonderful N-Gin. Wonderful." He spoke in a deep, evil voice. He hopped out of the chair and started walking as N-Gin led the way. They came to a stop as they reached a wall that had a huge metal circle screwed into it. Machinery, wires, and computers occupied a big amount of space in the room they were in, and they could barely move around.

"Here it is D- Doctor." Cortex walked over to the giant metal circle observing it.

"A new pocket dimension lies beyond this simple metal circle, N- Gin… A whole new world! Full of nothing but what I want…"

"Y- Yes Doctor!" N-Gin quickly agreed with Cortex.

"Flip the switch N-Gin." N-Gin waddled over to the switch on the wall and pulled it, the dead room came to life as sounds of the machinery begun, lights on the metal circle mounted on the wall lit up, and in the middle formed a greyish-blue slowly rotating sphere. An evil laugh came from Cortex as he grinned a sinister grin.

"Yes… Yes! My N-Dimension is a success! With this machine, I can not only have my own pocket dimension, but I can also have whatever I want, when I want! After I do just that, I will then will be able to turn THIS world into my own!" Cortex turned to N-Gin smiling.

"I agree, D-Doctor!" N-Gin said shaking nervously.

"I'm glad you do… Now. You know exactly what I want." N-Gin turned to the computer.

"Y- Yes… That Bandicoot sir…"

"Wonderful… Now nothing can possibly go wrong! I will be victorious!" Cortex walked over to the N-Dimension portal.

"Well, well… New world, let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry For The Late Update! I've been very busy lately xP But here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D ~ Gizzy_

Chapter 2: Crash, Boom! Bang!

Far from the island Cortex's Laboratory is built on was an island known as "N-Sanity Island". It was a beautiful and exotic island, filled with lots of giant forests, caves, lakes, mountains, and beaches, and best of all, it was sunny most every day on the island. N-Sanity Island is the home of our favorite bandicoots and many other animals, but ever since Cortex had started taking animals hostage for experiments, it had significantly less.

On the island a brownish-orange hut stood. There were lights on inside, and smoke was coming through the chimney. From within the hut came a loud "Boom!".

"Aha! I got you now Crash!" a giant brown bandicoot with rock-hard abs, and one robotic arm was on top of another red-orange bandicoot with hardly any muscle at all.

"Oh would you two calm down?" a beautiful teenage bandicoot with blonde hair, wearing a blue-overalls with a white undershirt underneath, with red-orange fur came into the room holding a pink laptop. Floating beside her was an ancient mask that held a reincarnated human spirit.

"Crunch, Crash, this is no time for games. We need to find out what Cortex is up too, I've been seeing strange things from the island across the ocean."

Crunch and Crash got up from the floor and stood up listening to Coco and the mask.

"Aku-Aku is right, I was looking on my computer and a strange storm had formed above the island due to a weird energy source."

Crash looked confused, he scratched his head trying to understand what Coco was talking about.

"So, Cortex is up to something? Oooh I can't wait to smash his face in again! It's been like three years!" Crunch smashed his robot fist into his hand. Aku-Aku flew over to the door.

"Quick, make haste for the beach!" He said floating through the door, Crash, Crunch, and Coco followed him to the beach that was outside of their house from which they could see the island which held Cortex's Laboratory. The Bandicoots and Aku-Aku could see huge grey storm cloud circling the island.

"As you can see it looks as if it's getting worse and worse. He's been pulling a strong amount of energy from somewhere, and the more energy he pulls the more the stronger the storm will grow." Aku-Aku explained, Crash made babbling sounds trying to talk, Coco looked at him as if she knew what he was saying.

"Could we find out what the source is?" Coco questioned and translated what Crash was trying to say, Crash shook his head in agreement to that being what he was trying to ask.

"Well it'd be tough but I could try and find out what the source is by using my computer to hack into Cortex's network." Coco answered.

"Well you do that little electronic thing with your computer and meanwhile I'll be working on my pecs!" Crunch said walking towards his weight-lifting bench. Crash babbled as he walked behind Crunch, Coco chuckled.

"Alright, you go do some weight-lifting too Crash!" Coco turned to Aku-Aku.

"Do you think Uka-Uka could be a part of this?"

"My brother may be strong… But he's not strong enough to create a storm like that… He'd lose too much power. If he ever tried there'd be no guarantee he'd survive the affiar." Aku-Aku replied. Coco shook her head and went back into the house as Aku-Aku followed. Back on the beach, Crunch was spotting Crash.

"Alright now Crash, it's all in the arms, all you've gotta do is take the bar an-"Before he could finish explaining, Crash vanished into thin air and the bar slammed into the bench.

"Crash?!" Crunch looked around confused before he made a mad dash back to the hut.

Crunch slammed open the door of the hut, "Crash is missing!" he exclaimed, Coco and Aku-Aku turned quickly to the frantic, now sweating, bandicoot. "What happened?!" Coco said beginning to panic, "I- I don't know! I was just spotting him on the bench and then, Poof! He we gone!" Aku-Aku flew to the window observing the island from a far.

"This isn't good… This is not good at all." Aku-Aku said softly, "What's wrong Aku-Aku?" Coco easily asked trying to calm down the moment, "I have a bad feeling, about that storm over there, none the less of what's going on at that island."

A loud beeping sound came from Coco's computer, the team of three turned, as Coco began walking over to her computer, "Success! We've got into Cortex's Network! Now just gotta take control of the cameras and we'll be able to see what's going on in no time!" Coco typed away on her computer as Crunch and Aku-Aku turned to the window.

Meanwhile back on Cortex's island.

"Ahahahaha! I finally caught you, you *insert word that's a synonym of bad* Bandicoot!" Cortex sinisterly grinned. Crash was now within a cage that had electric beam bars, strapped down to a steel metal table by leather straps.

Crash struggled as he gave a look of disgust towards Cortex watching walk through the dark sinister lab. "Now let's cut to the chase, Bandicoot, you WILL obey my every order, and you WILL be part of my army, not to mention the first mutated bandicoot to enter my new pocket dimension." Cortex quickly turned to N-Gin who was now standing behind a computer preparing the "Mutatianator Laser".

"Doctor, the laser is ready!" Cortex looked at Crash and gave another sinister grin, "Let's begin.."

Back in the hut of N-Sanity Island, Coco had just hacked into the Camera system of Cortex's Network in time. "Oh my... They're going to mutate Crash!" Coco started to tear up as she saw her big brother strapped to the table seconds away from getting zapped by a laser. "I- I think I can reprogram it!" Coco hacked into the computer N-Gin was using and reprogrammed it. "That should do it!"

Back in Cortex's lab, "Push the button!" Cortex commanded N-Gin to do so, as N-Gin pushed the button beside the computer a big flash of light expanded throughout the universe, it was only seconds before everything was back to normal, or was it?

_So, what do ya think? :) Please review, and share with friends! I appreciate all the support! :) _


End file.
